


The Kingpin and the Spider

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, this is not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Alright, you lovely people. Let’s start at the beginning one last time. My name is Vanessa Fisk. My son and me were bitten by a radioactive spider; we found out that my husband is the crime lord of the century and we confronted him about it. My son got killed in the following battle and I almost met the same fate. Ever since then I've been foiling my husbands plans to the best of my abilities, that is until one day something strange happened. I was lying in bed after a particular nasty fight when a swirling portal opened right underneath me and dragged me …somewhere.
Relationships: Vanessa Marianna Fisk/Wilson Fisk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Kingpin and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This has no happy ending!**  
>  This came to my mind after watching Into the Spiderverse
> 
> I thought that it was strange that Kingpin was so impatient with the experiments after all he **wanted** to get his wife back.  
> This story takes place in a world where he did succeed to an extend.  
> He is able to pull different versions of his wife from other universes/dimensions but they are still testing it.
> 
> You can read this either as an AU or as the happenings before "Into the Spiderverse"
> 
> No Beta reader for this one so kindly point out mistakes or keep them.

“Alright, you lovely people. Let’s start at the beginning one last time. My name is Vanessa Fisk. My son and me were bitten by a radioactive spider; we found out that my husband is the crime lord of the century and we confronted him about it. My son got killed in the following battle and I almost met the same fate. Ever since then I've been foiling my husbands plans to the best of my abilities, that is until one day something strange happened. I was lying in bed after a particular nasty fight when a swirling portal opened right underneath me and dragged me … _somewhere_.”

“Why isn't she moving?”

 _That voice_ … it was familiar, too familiar.

There is a loud annoying ringing in her ears, so loud it almost blocked out all other sounds. Her eyes, although open cannot seem to focus on anything expect black and white stars, glimmering like the snow of a television screen.

“Dr. Octavius!” the same familiar voice roared over the non stop ringing in her ears, it made her flinch involuntary. _I know that voice_ , part of her screamed. Run, another part of her insisted rather urgently.

Vanessa can't focus on anything, she hurt, everywhere.

Blinking once more she finally managed to make out vague shapes which hovered right above her and purely out of instinct she tried to scramble backwards. She was stopped by large but gentle hands, holding onto her leg, her broken one.

She screamed in pain.

The hand was immediately removed from her person. The shapes talked, shouted, argued, she couldn't follow for the life of her.

Another, smaller hand, _feminine_ , grasped her chin firmly. A sudden bright light made her blink.

“Everything will be alright,” a female voice told her, strangely clear in the otherwise mumble of sounds ringing in her ears. _I know that voice_ ... “She has a concussion … among other things.”

“Well?” Kingpin impatiently clicked a ballpoint pen and turned a disapproving glare on Dr. Octavius when she finally emerged from the bedroom his wife laid in. His wife, beaten to a bloody pulp.

The thin genius doctor turned her eyes upon him and smiled reassuringly. “The good news is that she is the most stable subject we have ever pulled from another universe, she shows no sign of cell deterioration whatsoever, so it is possible that she took to the new method and will be able to remain here.”

“Then why is she … hurt?! Non of the other tests you ran had that result. Vanessa was always fine for the few moments you succeeded!” he growled at her, eyes blazing and the pen in his hands snapped.

Olivia quickly held up her hands in a pacifying manner. “Science doesn't work without test runs Mister Fisk, if you want us to one day pull your wife from another dimension and make it work and for her not to have sudden pains or complications … these test runs are necessary.” she reminds him, nervously gnawing on her bottom lip.

“And I do think we are making great progress, the subject is stable and younger than your wife was, the injuries she has were not from us pulling her through. Some of them are older so she received them in her universe.” Olivia gulped at the look on the Kingpin's face.

“And _what_ pray tell … caused those injuries?” he demanded to know, pushing open the door to the rooms they had set her up in.

The heart monitor is peeping in a slow but constant rhythm, the long cable twined its way up into the bed and across the sky blue sheets, to finally connect to a bruised slender finger. The arm that belonged to the green and blue finger laid in a cast, broken several times.

His gaze traveled over his wife's youthful face, her beaten and bloody face, and the ugly hand shaped bruises on her throat. She might not be his Vanessa, but it hurt him never the less, to see her so broken. Her brown hair is longer than that of his Vanessa, but the white streak is the same and he itches to reach out and twirl that white strand between his fingers.

The doctor followed after him and shuffled nervously, checking on Vanessa's vital signs and the infusion which slowly trickled into her bloodstream. His gaze once again traveled over her beaten body, even her foot was in a cast. He had read the list of the extend of her injuries earlier and it made him want to _kill someone_.

“Well … she was obviously … mugged,” the doctor finally answered with a nervous gulp. _You abuse her in her universe_ , remained unsaid. “If you are uncomfortable with the subjects presence we can try to send her back, although it would be of advantage to us to see how long she can remain here without experiencing episodes.”

“No,” he snarled at her aggressive. “She'll stay here, you'll cease your usual tests until she is well.” Kingpin ordered firmly.

The doctor licked her lips nervously. “She might not last long enough to heal,” the evil genius advises cautionary.

“I don't care,” he growled at her. “Make sure she is comfortable … for her _duration_.” Wilson commanded her and stalked outside agitated. It had never crossed his mind, the possibility, that another him could abuse his wife in one of the other universes.

_Why did they have to pull her through? She was so small ..._

The others had always been fine, perfect replicas of his wife. He even talked to some of them before they were send back. He could have lived easier without the knowledge that somewhere out there, was another him, one that didn't appreciate Vanessa like she deserved, one … that laid hands on her.

She had lost consciousness the moment she appeared.

_Had they pulled her right out of a beating?_

Even half unconscious and in obvious pain she had flinched violently at his voice.

The memory hurt. His fist rammed into the wall beside him, two of his men, who were just passing by jumped and walked faster. Pulling back his hand slowly, still angry, he watched the debris of concrete fall to the floor, there was a large gaping hole where his hand had been moments prior.

Vanessa blinked her eyes open slowly and shifted to a sitting position mindful of the injuries upon her person. She hurt, but she had had far worse and she would heal fast enough. Looking around she frowned at the elegant and spacious room.

The floors were made out of expensive marble and the furniture and decoration was kept in pastel colors, it is awfully high society and frightening familiar.

She tensed immediately, her senses alerted her to the camera's following her every move. Looking around she saw the large but barred windows from where sunlight filtered into the room. The ceiling vents, which were also barred, were too small for her to fit. There were only two doors, one of which was obviously the bathroom door, the other, a heavy and sturdy looking door, obviously the only way out.

Said door opened before she could make any more observations and Vanessa held her breath.

What, or rather who, came through the door had her brain come to a stuttering halt.

_Liv???_

It is Liv, but it also isn't. The Liv that walked through the door is at least 10 years older than the Liv she knows. The most distinguish sign that something is very, very wrong with this situation was the fact that Liv was wearing a Alchemax laboratory coat.

She's working for him.

“Liv?” Vanessa questioned, adding more confusion into her voice. _Play dumb._

The woman who looked like Liv came closer and smiled at her, it seemed genuine, but who could know. “Hello Mrs. Fisk. I see you know my name, that is a very good sign.” the woman tells her with a strange undertone in her voice.

_Not her Liv, definitely not her Liv._

“I'm sure you are confused,” the doctor said and gently removed the clip of the heart monitor from her bruised finger. “That is understandable. To clear up some things I must inform you that you are currently in another version of your universe. So everything you know, is or could be very different from what you know.” this Liv told her.

“I … don't think I follow?” Vanessa stared at her wide eyed gulping down the anxiety building within.

“Your world has a version of myself correct? You called me by my name earlier.” Liv said with a strange smile on her face. Twisted. Her senses are screaming danger at her once more.

“Yes … we are friends,” Vanessa told her carefully sounding out the words, it wasn't a lie and surely that would appease this creepy version of Liv. “Aren't we … here?”

“I fear not Mrs. Fisk, but that shall not stop us from getting acquaint now,” her smile is too kind, it is too forced. “How are you feeling?” she questions and this, does sound genuine.

By now she has sat herself on the edge of the large bed and was patting her hand in sympathy.

“To be honest … I feel awful. I'm parched and some more meds would be a godsend.” Vanessa told her. _Act as normal as possible_. “But I'm still confused… what do you mean I'm in a different universe? How did I get here?” she required to know, for now allowing the close presence of the other woman, even if her instincts urged her to flee.

At the question the woman looking like Liv leaned back a little and scanned the notepad in her hand. “Accidentally, we have been trying to figure out how to teleport and stumbled upon a remarkable fluctuation during the tests, something that opens a portal into parallel universes. You must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time”

 _A lie_.

“I see, that is a unfortunate but I understand. I assume you are already working on sending me back? I gather from your coat that you are also working for my husband in this universe?” Vanessa calmly questioned and the other woman perks up in delight that she apparently believed her lies.

“Yes. I am glad you understand Mrs. Fisk. We are of course already working on a way to send you back but you were in a very bad physical condition when you arrived so our Mister Fisk ordered us to take care of you first”

“This is incredible, a breakthrough in science no doubt! You are a scientist in my universe too, you would be delighted by this discovery! You are still younger … I guess we all are. Do you have Henry in this universe? In my universe you have a pet octopus.” Vanessa told her with a beaming smile.

“Really? Sadly I don't have Henry.” this twisted version of Liz tells her, clearly amused. “But I should see to it that you get something to eat and drink. I'll be right back.” Liz informed her and starts walking towards the door, it fell shut behind her and doesn't lock.

Vanessa waited a few moments before removing the IV from her arm. Her left foot and arm were in casts but she needed to get out of here as fast as possible, or at least try. Her gaze briefly traveled over the infusion bag, just some liquid and pain killers.

_They don't know I'm a Spider._

It was the only explanation why she wasn't in cuffs or locked somewhere more secured than this bedroom.

The gown she wore thankful wasn't a hospital gown, it was more like a wrap dress and really comfortable, it also fit her perfectly. Interesting. Walking calmly towards the exit she tried the door. Much to her surprise it is not locked so she quickly swings it open.

Wilson stared down at his wife in surprise, he had not expected to see her up and about, let alone opening the door right in front of him. Her own blue eyes widened at the sight of him and panic crossed her features, she staggered back from him with a small cry of alarm and flinched when reached out to steady her swaying form.

And then, before he could react, she ducked underneath his raised arm and is running down the hallway.

“Vanessa,” he managed to croak after her.

She didn't react, if anything it only seemed to fuel her panic and she ran faster.

“Vanessa wait!” he finally gained control over his frozen limbs and moved to follow her. “No one is going to hurt you!”

His words fell on deaf ears and by now she has reached the end of the the hallway. The heavy doors at the end open and Dr. Octavius and Prowler strolled through the door. Both of them looked equally surprised, when his wife squeezed past the two of them in a mad dash and razed down the stairs.

Thankfully Prowler quickly overcame his surprise and moved after her.

When Prowler jumped down the stairs and landed in front of her Vanessa really panicked, she had taken the stairs like a normal person would have and not jumped down in the middle like she wanted to, if she blew her cover they would not make the same mistake again, they would lock her up for good.

So the only thing she could do, was to back away and let him capture her.

To be honest, she was completely surprised when all that Prowler did was gently take a hold of her upper arm and guide her back to her assigned room. Wilson, the version of her husband in this universe looked on with a pained expression on his face.

She believed them now, that this was another universe, because if it had been hers …

She did not want to think about that right now.

They asked her to lay back down on the bed and she reluctantly sat on it while Liv checked her vitals. The female doctor didn't bother to try and give her another infusion.

“Everything looks good Mr. Fisk, if she can keep down food and water there is no reason to keep her hooked up on the machines any longer.” she informs Wilson before she turns her attention back to her. “Please refrain from trying to run, your foot is broken in several places and you are lucky the bones remained in place, otherwise I would have to set them once more.” her tone is a chiding motherly one, one that doesn't fit her whole demeanor or the situation at all.

Vanessa doesn't answer her, stubbornly cradling her broken arm to her chest and looking anywhere but the counterpart of her friend and the counterpart of her husband.

“Promise not to run again Vanessa, I don't want to have to lock you up.” the voice of her husband asks and she feels tears threatening to spill. He sounded so earnest that it hurt.

“It's not like I have a choice now is it?” she questions softly, still not meeting his gaze and she hears him sigh heavily. “Why am I here Wilson?”

The mattress shifts underneath her, he had sat down by her side, the tall towering form comically large in comparison to her slim form. She wasn't a short woman but beside him she looked like a child.

“Have dinner with me Vanessa and I'll explain,” it sounds sincere, the sweet beguiling of food and information was so tempting even if it was a underhanded way of his, to get her to comply with his wishes.

“Where is your Vanessa?” she asks him instead and it was impossible to miss his flinch, how his shoulders sagged. Sadness was clearly written on his face.

“My Vanessa died five years ago in a car accident, a truck hit her car and killed her and Richard instantly … there was nothing the medics could do for them.” Wilson looks at her and she can't detect a lie, but he was a professional criminal and who knew how different their universes were?

She uses the time to study him, he is older than her own husband and surprisingly taller and broader, she wondered briefly how the hell he fit through normal doorways. Unlike her own husband he did not carry a cane around with him, that little tidbit was a curious difference. His expression although sad, was also a bit hopeful, he clearly wanted something from her.

_Let's see what evil scheme this one is planning!_

“Did that have anything to do with you being a crime boss?” Vanessa raises an eyebrow at him.

From his grimace she knew she hit the jackpot.

“Alright,” she huffs turning her nose up and looking away from him. “I am willing to listen to you at dinner but I hurt all over and want some pain killers and I was promised water and food earlier.” Vanessa announces.

“Of course,” the Wilson of this universe looks pleased with himself. “Have something brought for her.” he snarls at Liv before turning back to her once more. “I'll come and get you for dinner.”

With those final words he stands up and walks outside.

Vanessa watched him leave with mixed emotions, there was no way she could trust him or his henchmen but this was a completely different universe and she was badly hurt, she needed to stay put at the moment. It would take her some time to heal from the damage her husband had done, her bruises were already fading though and if she wanted them to think her harmless she needed to cover up that fact.

“Is there any chance you have some makeup? I look awful.”

_That should do the trick._

She stared at him in silence for what felt like an eternity. The soft clattering of dishes and cutlery had ceased moments earlier. Their dessert was in front of them but Vanessa felt like anything but eating after hearing his story.

“Do you think your wife would approve of that? You stealing other 'hers' from different universes … so that you can be happy again?” she questions softly, frowning.

He stays glumly silent on the other side of the table and she pushes her nose up with a huff once again. What did he expect from her? That she understood? That she would fawn over him with pity? Yes, what had happened to his wife and son was tragic but it didn't excuse the fact that he abducted woman in an attempt to replace his wife.

“What makes me different? I assume you do not tell this to every Vanessa you pull here for your _entertainment_?”

This makes him look at her sharply.

“You were hurt.” he says simply, as if that explained everything and maybe it did. The unspoken 'by me' rang heavily between them.

“So you draw the line at physical harm,” she muses and pushes a spoon into the chocolate mouse absentmindedly. “I guess … that to some that would be enough reason to stay with you.” her words are once again met with silence and she eats some more of the dessert.

Dear god, she needed to escape as soon as possible. There was no telling how bonkers this Wilson was. _He was abducting different versions of his own wife!_ At least her husband only tried to kill her, there was no telling what this one would do to her if he got bored of her presence.

Her senses tingled and for a brief moment her eyes met those of a red and blue clad man. A man that had just crept in through a ceiling vent and now hung upside down above them LIKE A SPIDER

“And when you succeed? When Olivia manages to find a way to bring a similar version of your wife here? Do you think she could be happy with you? When you stole her from her own husband?” Vanessa questions, loud enough that the fellow Spider should be able to hear.

“When everything goes according to plan she will not even notice that we pulled her through.” Wilson shrugs, there are no emotions on his face, she can't tell anything.

At the cold spoken delivery of his plan, her own heart clenched, he was deranged in his obsession for his wife. If he did succeed, that poor woman … she couldn't even finish that thought.

“And what will you do with me? Will you send me back?” she asks him. _Keep him talking_ , she singsonged in her head.

He is silent once more and it starts to drive her crazy. This man was so different from her own husband, him she knew how to rile up, what to say to get him to attack without thought, which left her plenty of openings to attack him. This one though … this one was a deranged mystery.

“Would you want to? Return?” he asked her and she blinks at him surprised. Was he seriously asking her opinion?

“Yes, of course.” Vanessa tells him confidently. She couldn't see the other Spider anymore but she knew he was somewhere around.

“Why? It is clear that he hit you!” Wilson demands to know, his chair scrapping across the floor and clattering to the ground when he rises to his feet all of sudden.

“Revenge,” she answers him calmly. “He killed my son.”

That makes the Wilson of this universe freeze in place. If she wouldn't have been able to see the slow rise and fall of his chest she could have thought that he really had frozen in place. She can tell when his shock is replaced by anger, when his chest starts to heave in bull like rage. From experience with her own husband she carefully shifts away from the table.

Just in time too, because with an angry roar he takes the whole thing and throws it across the room. Dishes and cutlery went flying, food splattered everywhere and when the table hit the floor, the wood splintered from the impact.

The moment he makes a move towards her a web shots down from the ceiling and she lifts her arm to grab it, allowing the other Spider to pull her to the ceiling.

“Hey Kingpin, found no whore to pay so you go around abducting woman?” a cheeky male voice taunts while she is pulled into slender put muscular arms.

“Spiderman!” Wilson roars, his head moved back to look up towards them and he pulls a gun. “Put my wife down!”

Spiderman rises an eyebrow at her and she shakes her head negative. “I don't think so, she doesn't look like she wants to be here.” the young man shouts back and skips across the ceiling with her. “And who would want to be married to a walking blow up balloon figure anyway!”

She is amused by this man's banter and grateful he doesn't asks questions and instead seemed to have made it his priority to get her out of there and taunt Wilson as much as possible. From the angry roars and the bullets hitting the ceiling behind them, this Spider was rather used to these kind of exchanges.

He makes a successful gateway with her and once they are a few buildings away he puts her down on a rooftop.

“Wanna tell me what the Kingpin wants from you and why my Spider-Senses are tingling like mad around you Lady?” he questions her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“My name is Vanessa Fisk,” she reveals and he immediately jumps back from her, his stance changing into a fighting pose, she cocks her head at him amused. “Your Wilson Fisk managed to drag me here from another dimension or universe, however you may call it. He intends to bring his wife back who died in this universe. I am simply a test subject for him, one he doesn't realize is a Spider and I was not fool enough to tell him.”

“Woa, wicked!” the other Spider comments and she huffs in amusement.

Their senses tingled.

“Look out!” she screamed and pushed him out of the way.

A sharp pain bloomed in her chest and she saw the other Spider, who has tucked behind a wall and shot a web at her, dragging her towards him slowly. “Always get up.”

“I will.”

“Sir, … the spider got away.” Prowler gulps nervously, hand on his earpiece.

“Vanessa?” came the expected question.

“Jumped in the way of one of your snipers, … I'm sorry Boss.”

There was no sound to be heard from the other line.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta reader for this one so kindly point out mistakes or keep them.


End file.
